Infidelities
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Infidelity: the action or state of being unfaithful to a spouse or other sexual partner. Smut.
1. chapter 1

**A/N** : So I did a thing. Well, my brain did a thing. Honest to god I have no idea where this muse came from, but it refused to leave until I put it out there and then the words just flew out of me. It was weird. Anyway, now that I wrote this, I'm obviously stuck and lost my muse so I decided to let you be the judge of the future of this story. Convince me enough and I will try very hard to continue this. So yeah, you know the drill. Smut below, btw. Thanks Jenni for the proof!

* * *

 **Infidelities**

Elizabeth entered their bedroom and huffed at the sight of her husband sound asleep. Sure, it was 3am, and she just got back from work, but she still expected him to be awake. No, wanted him to be awake. Because truth was that they had been working around the clock the past two weeks and barely had the chance to see each other, let alone indulge in other activities. She needed to unwind now that the day finally ended, and there was nothing she wanted more than to unwind with him.

She was horny.

She had woken up horny, but he had already left for work. She was in endless meeting all day, horny, and unable to so much as text him. She had phone calls and read briefs and reports, and all the while that ache in her loins was brewing. The only thing that kept her going all day was his promise that he would be home at a reasonable time that day. She knew that because Blake was kind enough to give her that message when she once again missed her husband's call.

She couldn't blame him, though. He was probably exhausted, just like she was, and he needed his sleep. That put the pin in waking him up, but it certainly didn't help with her frustration.

Discarding her clothes, Elizabeth decided to forgo pants as the weather was quite hot and humid. She figured, with Henry being a human heater, that she didn't need pants anyway. Of course, the fact that she was flushed with desire didn't help either.

She climbed onto the bed and under the covers. Lying flat on her back, she stared at the ceiling above her and listened to the low sounds of snoring that came from the man beside her. He was cute when he was sound asleep, she thought. But she didn't want him to be asleep nor cute at that moment. She needed him to do _things_ to her.

A cool breeze tingled her skin, a reminder of how hot it felt to touch. _God, she needed to have sex_. She knew sleep was lost, both because of the hour and her current state, but the thought of spending the next three hours just staring at the ceiling and tossing and turning seemed to be too much.

She rolled to her side and reached a hand to gently rock her husband but then retreated. She couldn't wake him up for sex. He hadn't had a decent night sleep in three days. Groaning, she turned back to lie on her back, her hands hitting the sheets with annoyance.

"Sleep, Elizabeth," she muttered under her breath, willing herself to listen. She closed her eyes then, but sleep did not come. Instead, her mind was filled with the thoughts of Henry hovering above her, pushing himself inside of her, _thump, thump, thump_ , the sound of their hips hitting each other with each thrust of his body. His hand moving up her body to cup her breast, squeezing and toying with her nipple. A low moan escaped her mouth and her eyes opened wide.

She glanced around the room. It was quiet, and Henry was still sound asleep. The curtain was moving slightly from the wind, but it seemed as if no one witnessed what just happened in her head. Nor the stray hand that trailed into her panties. _Oh god_. It was still resting against her pubic bone, but Elizabeth knew that if she'd dared to go further, she'd find wet folds that would envelop her fingers with great need.

One glance to the right, another to the left, as if to check if someone was watching her; Elizabeth closed her eyes again, allowing her thoughts to drift once more and her hand to move further down. When her fingers rested on her clit, she sighed audibly, as if some weight had been lifted off of her.

Moving in circles and a steady pace, she could feel herself nearing that place of release she so desperately needed. Still imagining Henry above her, how her hand was actually his, rubbing her to completion. His fingers were stronger, _thicker_. They had much more impact than what she could achieve with her own hand, but it would have to do. She pushed two fingers inside, pressing against that spot she knew by heart. She pushed and pulled until a quiet moan left her mouth as she came, feeling her muscles contract in a blissful way. Her heart beating loudly. Her hand coated with her own arousal, and her need somewhat satisfied.

Her eyes shot open with the tug of her hand. _Henry_. He pulled it out of her panties, holding it up for her to see. His hold was firm against her wrist, demanding.

"You're cheating on me with _this_?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep and arousal.

"You were asleep," she replied, defending.

"So why didn't you wait?"

"I was turned on," she shrugged.

" _Was_?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Am," she corrected immediately.

"Good. I was beginning to think you found those tiny fingers of yours to be a suitable replacement."

"No, god no. They're nothing like your big hands. Nor your…" She didn't finish the sentence. Instead, she just looked at the obvious bulge under the covers and her heart skipped a beat.

"That's right. And you like it when I'm inside of you."

"Hmm," she nodded. "So much."

"That's what I wanted to hear," he muttered.

He brought her hand to his mouth and licked it clean, his eyes fixated on hers. "Now I think you ought to be punished."

"No, please. I will never do that again," she pleaded.

"How will I know that? I need to make sure the next time you're _turned on_ , that you won't resort to this." He waved her hand in front of her.

"I… I thought of you when I…"

"That's good to know, but it's not going to get you out of your punishment. Turn over," he ordered.

 _ **TBC?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Magic, is what I like to call it. Because you left so many reviews and demanded more that I somehow found it in me to write more. So yeah, that's some nice magic you pulled there. Well, here is the result for you. This is very dirty, but I hope you'll still approve? Jenni proofed this one too, so thanks! And thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, that was heartwarming and so much fun and I love you guys! Let me know what you think of this too? Please? Thanks!

* * *

Elizabeth could hear her heart pounding in her ears like drums. The room around her was quite dark, but she could still make out his face to know she was going to pay a price. She wondered if there was any way to convince him to give that up, but where was the thrill in that?

She did as she was told, turning to lie on her stomach. She felt the bed move and then his weight pressing on top of her and a sense of relief was taking over her quickly. It wasn't just about sex, it was his presence and the fact that he knew every inch of her. She felt his fingers graze her hips as he slowly removed her panties, his fingernails scraping her skin. The garment ended at her knees when he pulled her to all fours. She wriggled her butt to him with so much sass that she knew he was laughing, although she didn't even see him.

A cold breeze brushed against her bare skin before the air stilled again. God, how she hated the summer. It wasn't that she loved the winter, but winter allowed her to snuggle up to him with the excuse of being cold. Henry was still for a long while and she was beginning to wonder what happened, before he licked her in one motion and made her cry out and almost lose her stance. She knew he wore a sly smirk. She didn't care.

He inserted his finger inside of her and she gasped. It was true, her hand felt nothing like his. He had one finger inside of her and it felt so much better than the two she gave herself before. He added another one and she closed her eyes and smiled. She only really loved one other thing inside of her more than his hand.

"At least you weren't lying," he hummed against her.

"Huh?" she asked, barely able to figure out his words, too focused on what he was doing to her.

"You are turned on. In fact, you're soaking _wet_." He pulled his fingers out of her and brought them closer to for her to see. "Remnants of your betrayal."

She pulled his hand to her mouth and sucked him clean. "That's your doing, not mine."

Henry smirked and lowered himself back between her legs, his tongue darting out to lap up her arousal. He pushed his fingers back inside and moved them fast against all the right places. Elizabeth gripped the pillow beneath her, her breath hitching as she felt the pressure inside of her building quickly. She moaned when he took hold of her clit with his lips, ready to fall off the edge. He stopped. Altogether, he pulled his fingers out of her, and his tongue from her, and, while she could still feel his weight on top of her, he didn't touch her. She whimpered with frustration, so _so_ close to her climax. Panting, she turned her head to look at him, somewhat furious that he was denying her of her pleasure.

"You're going to learn the hard way," he announced. "This is what happens when you touch what belongs to _me_."

She closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. This was her punishment, she soon realized, and she wanted to kill him at that moment. He pushed her flat on her stomach again, and she knew he wasn't done with her, not just yet. He took his clothes off slowly, deliberately waiting for her to come down from her nearing peak. When he noticed her breaths were even again, he climbed back on top of her, rubbing against her butt. She waited for him to push himself inside of her, but instead he took hold of his erection and pressed the tip inside, running it in circles inside of her.

 _God, she hated him_. He knew full well this was a sure way to make her come, and he was using it as his leverage. Surely, she was panting again and she moved her hips to meet his and forced him all the way inside. They both grunted at the feeling of being joined after so long of being apart. She knew he loved the feeling of her surrounding him and she could only hope it would be stronger than his desire to punish her.

He pushed her hips back to the bed and took hold of her waist. Perched on top of her, he pushed himself hard into her. The bed creaked and moved slightly beneath them at the force of his movement and they stilled for just a minute to glance at the door. He met her gaze then and they sighed with the understanding the rest of the tenants of the house were still sound asleep.

He repeated his previous move over and over again, his fingernails digging into her soft skin. His hips hitting hers, the sound of skin to skin resonating in their extensive bedroom. Elizabeth tried to focus on something, anything, other than the feeling between her legs and low in her belly. She had to surrender him before she could indicate that she was close, or he would make her pay once more. The problem was, Henry knew her by heart and, with his weight on top of her, he had the upper hand. There was nothing she could do except give in to the sensation of the things he was doing to her. There was also no way to hide the contraction of her muscles and the minute he felt her squeeze him, he pulled out of her and rolled off of her onto his back.

" _Damnit_ , Henry!" she yelled, punching the mattress with anger. She could feel her arousal dripping down her thigh, but her climax was still out of reach.

"Finish me off," he said.

She narrowed her eyes, a furious look on her face as she turned to face him. She moved to straddle him but he stopped her and pushed her back to the bed with his hand.

"With your hand. It's time you made some proper use of those."

Taking a firm hold of him, she started rubbing him slowly, stroking gently. It dawned on her that she now had the upper hand and she thought of making some good use out of it. Her other hand wandered between her legs, but then a firm hold pulled it away.

"If you don't do as I say, I'm going to deny you of your orgasm for a very long time. And not just tonight."

Holding onto her wrist, he could feel her pulse beating against his thumb. Their gazes locked as he stared her down, waiting for her to continue with her hand. She nodded, she wasn't about to risk another mind blowing orgasm for payback. She moved her hand skillfully against him, her thumb grazing the tip before she rubbed his length again. Her hand moved fast until she heard him grunt and his own arousal squirted onto his chest. She kept rubbing him, making sure he was well spent, until he opened his eyes to look at her. He smiled wickedly at the frustration on her face and pulled her down for a kiss, his mouth demanding against hers.

He moved to press her back to the bed when she pushed him, handing him a tissue so he could clean himself. She waited patiently for him to meet her eyes, and then she looked down to her legs, as if indicating exactly what she wanted from him. _Please_ , her eyes pleaded.

"You learned your lesson?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded shyly.

"You will never put your hands where they don't belong. Promise."

"I promise. Only you."

He moved his hand between her legs and pushed three fingers inside of her. _Oh he was aiming for the big guns_ , she realized and sighed in relief. She watched him intently, his hand disappearing inside of her with every push. He pressed his fingers upwards against her and crooked them so that he was right where she needed him. He pulled hard and fast, not stopping when she cried out his name, nor when her muscles closed around him and the beautiful sounds of her orgasm filled his ears. He felt his fingers being coated with _her_ and smiled at his success when she landed back to the bed and panted heavily.

She laughed nervously when he pulled his hand out of her and he pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"Better?" he asked.

"Hm, so much."

He kissed her slowly, their bodies cooling down as their heart rate returned to normal. Feeling her damp skin against his, he pulled away and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 4am. That left them with enough time for a joint shower and a second, _proper_ , round.

She crooked her brow at him when he smirked at her, trying to read his thoughts. He suddenly got up and pulled her with him, pulling at her hand and leading her to the shower. He pushed her inside and pressed her against the marble, his lips crashing against hers.

"I'm not done with you," he whispered in her ear.

And god, she was thankful.


End file.
